Alone
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Tony Stark/Bruce Banner. Algunos pensamientos en el pasillo de aquel hospital que le hacen re pensar un poco acerca de la vida y lo que esta significa ahora que su mundo se esta abriendo a una familia. Yaoi/M-preg/Oneshot


**No dejaba de temblar.**

**Sostenía aquella diminuta y frágil figura entre sus brazos, tensando todo el cuerpo como si de no hacerlo la criatura fuese a dar contra el suelo pero al mismo tiempo, temiendo que de hacerlo con demasiada fuerza pudiese romperle en mil pedazos.**

**No sabía como reaccionar.**

**Simplemente observaba aquel perfecto y pequeño cuerpo que se removía a duras penas por debajo de todos los envoltorios de tela que pretendían protegerle del frío y de las inclemencias de un mundo que no estaba preparado para recibir.**

**Si pudiera escoger un buen momento para morir de un infarto finalmente, aquel sería el adecuado… aunque no el apropiado.**

**Estaba feliz… como nunca en su vida pero al mismo tiempo, temeroso.**

**Temeroso de echarlo a perder, temeroso de convertirse en todo aquello que había odiado durante su juventud, aterrado de convertirse en padre… o en uno tan malo como el propio y dejar marcado a aquel pequeño de por vida.**

**La nieve caía en el exterior, arremolinándose en extrañas figuras y percibiéndose a través del cristal de las ventanas cercanas, revoloteando, festejando entre burlas y risas que aquella vida ahora dependía en una muy buena parte de él.**

**De él.**

**No podía creerlo.**

**Apenas la noche del día anterior, había despertado repentinamente agitado por su pareja, que le había removido con brusquedad; había gruñido algo sobre que recién se había acostado a dormir y que cualquier antojo nocturno podía esperar un par de minutos mas…**

**Pero entonces había girado la cabeza, para ver sus ojos clavados con espanto en el colchón mientras temblaba con fuerza como si se estuviera congelando; aquello le había preocupado al grado de hacerle apoyar sobre las rodillas, antes de sentarse rápidamente sobre los talones y observar la gran mancha de humedad que parecía agrandarse y que las sábanas no podían absorber del todo.**

**Tragó pesado antes de volver a levantar la mirada, mientras el otro hombre asentía, aferrando con fuerza la cabecera de la cama y manteniendo las piernas abiertas hacia los lados, mientras unos ligeros tics de dolor se presentaban en sus expresiones.**

**-Ya es hora…- había dicho con voz débil su pareja**

**Realmente no estaba preparado para aquello.**

**Las fastidiosas horas de ir al médico para asegurarse de que la criatura estuviese creciendo adecuadamente, las citas forzadas para prepararse ambos para la llegada del pequeño, el tiempo que en aquellos momentos le parecía perdido mientras adecuaban una de las habitaciones para la estancia del nuevo habitante de la casa…**

**Todo volvía a su cabeza mientras manejaba a una velocidad que normalmente solo reservaría para cuando a solas, escapaba de la realidad sintiendo el aire en su rostro, tratando de olvidar todas sus malas rachas y concentrándose en las pocas y contadas cosas buenas que la vida se había dignado a prestarle… para ahora, sentir como el pánico le invadía al conducir de aquella manera, preguntándose si llegarían a tiempo, si sobrevivirían ambos, si no iba a causarles la muerte por ir de aquella manera**

**Y todo mientras sentía la mano del otro apretándole con fuerza cada ciertos momentos, mientras las contracciones aumentaban de intensidad.**

**De nuevo, el miedo latía en sus oídos a pesar de que una y otra vez les habían asegurado que todo estaría bien con la criatura. Nacería correctamente, sería normal, tendría alguna enfermedad, viviría, no se los arrebatarían apenas saliese del cuerpo de la madre para meterle agujas y experimentar a saber qué con él?**

**No podía pensar normalmente y menos cuando los quejidos de su pareja se intensificaron y comenzaron a convertirse en lloriqueos de dolor.**

**Cuántas horas podía durar un parto en realidad?**

**Lo poco que había recordado leer antes de aburrirse monumentalmente era que como podía ocurrir en cuestión de minutos a tardar las suficientes horas como para que se decidiesen a abrirle el vientre a la madre para evitarles complicaciones.**

**Se había mesado los cabellos, mientras daba vueltas en el pasillo, aguardando.**

**Que estaba seguro que si le acercaban siquiera un escalpelo al vientre a Bruce, aquello iba a convertirse en un festival de Troya donde tendría que ver la manera de tranquilizarle… y tratar de encontrar al bebé que si no había salido todavía, seguramente estaría siendo arrastrado cual juguete de cuerda.**

**Se frotó el rostro con una mano.**

**Él se lo había advertido. Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal si comenzaban una relación pero… cuándo ello había detenido al excéntrico Anthony Stark?**

**Aunque claro, tampoco esperaba descubrir que en una de esas iba a terminar tratando de averiguar por qué su pareja había comenzado a enfermar repentinamente o porqué se comportaba más extraño de lo habitual…**

**Para que después apareciese Pepper tratando de asesinarlo con una de sus propios desatornilladores milimétricos, gritándole por todo lo alto que no se hubiese protegido como lo había hecho siempre con sus infinidad de amantes para evitar que alguna de repente tratase de robarle su patrimonio con un "heredero" sacado de la manga… aunque a pesar de ello, algún descuido le había llevado a tener que hacerse un par de exámenes de paternidad pero aún así…**

**Cómo demonios esperaba ella que él se imaginase que un varón podía quedar preñado!? No era su culpa!**

**Sin sumarle que esos malditos metomeloentodo de Shield habían tardado menos de un día en hacerse con la bendita noticia, por lo que había tenido que crear un circo de grandes proporciones entre vigilancia, pleitos y demás para que dejasen en paz a su pareja y no les tratasen como un nuevo bicho para experimentar si todo iba en orden o tendrían a un par de troles correteando por ahí destruyendo la ciudad.**

**Y como agregado, gracias a ello había tenido que convertirse en cierta manera en parte psicólogo cuando le entró una depresión por mas que fuerte a su pareja, por lo que estaba ocurriendo y sus propios temores y baja autoestima.**

**Tal parecía que todo lo que había estado evitando a lo largo de su vida, se había combinado en una enorme bala de cañon, lanzada repentinamente contra su cabeza, volcando todo al revés y regalándole con los 9 meses mas siniestros de toda su existencia por no decir, los mas caóticos, difíciles y extraños**

**Una experiencia que iba a jurar y perjurar sobre la tumba de su madre, no iba a repetir aun así le amenazasen con 9 misiles Jericho arriba de la cabeza.**

**Y ahora…**

**Era de madrugada.**

**Ese parto había durado demasiadas horas para su gusto. Se había encontrado rezando a todos los dioses existentes de cuanta religión recordase a pesar de que no seguía ninguna, de que todo estuviese saliendo bien.**

**Incluso y por muy ridículamente que sonase para sí mismo, se había pillado de repente pidiéndole algún tipo de ayuda al propio Thor si es que le escuchaba o por si tenía algún pariente/primo/hermano o tío que pudiese ayudar a Bruce con la criatura.**

**Y al final, había caído sentado, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza baja entre los brazos, las rodillas flexionadas mientras temblaba como un niño pequeño asustado por una tormenta eléctrica que amenazara por arrojar el cielo sobre su cabeza**

**Solo quería que todo saliese bien.**

**Que ambos sobreviviesen, que los dos estuviesen sanos, que no ocurriese nada malo y que nada los secuestrase de su lado.**

**Había tantas cosas en riesgo… porqué no se había dado cuenta antes, porqué no había podido dejar ese orgullo de lado y darse cuenta de que los había puesto en peligro?**

**Y no solamente eso… sino que entre los espectros que le atormentaban, la sombra de su padre había comenzado a elevarse, recordándole cada error de su vida y presionando su corazón con la posibilidad de repetir el fiasco de infancia que tuvo, ahora proyectándola sobre la criatura por nacer.**

**No estaba listo. Simplemente no, estaba mal. Él no estaba hecho para ser padre, todo lo que conocía del mundo, del poco calor humano que podía tener, de la esperanza de ver crecer bien a un pequeño había sido reducido a nada por el zapato de su padre.**

**Y sabía perfectamente que él nunca podría mejorar en ese aspecto, por mucha fe que su pareja tuviese en él y todas sus palabras de aliento que siempre parecían desvanecerse cuando le dirigía una lánguida mirada que se reflejaba en la tristeza del otro hombre.**

**Y entonces un minuto después… se encontraba con la pequeña criatura en brazos, sintiendo como su mente arrojaba de una patada cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese lastimarle, dejarle caer o hacer un movimiento en falso que pudiese asustarlo.**

**Se movió un par de pasos, finalmente atreviéndose a llevarle un poco mas allá de donde la dama de blanco le había entregado a la criaturita con la advertencia de que solo sería durante algunos momentos ya que tenían que llevarle con el resto de bebés.**

**No supo porqué. Pero comenzó a reir. Algo nuevo le estaba impulsando por dentro y no era precisamente el generador que se encontraba clavado en la carne de su pecho.**

**Era algo mas.**

**Algo desconocido, algo intenso, algo poderoso y que lo llenaba todo, algo que si pudiese elegir una palabra para describir, lo deshonraría completamente.**

**Muy apenas levantó una mano y apartó un poco mas aquellas telas que le impedían verle bien. Nunca había visto un ser humano tan diminuto o tan frágil; era como un pequeño rayo de sol pero al mismo tiempo como el mas frágil de los espiritus (si es que existían).**

**Pareció fruncir el ceño por la intensidad de la luz que le recibía, después de haber estado comodamente a resguardo dentro de su madre durante tanto tiempo; emitió un gruñido muy apenas audible antes de abrir los ojos y quedarse observando al adulto que le sostenía.**

**Este no pudo evitar sonreir de la forma mas tonta que hubiese imaginado, mientras sus ojos brillaban al sentirse poseedor de lo único más poderoso en el universo, que cualquier arma de destrucción masiva o super poder extraño.**

**Nada de eso podía compararse con lo que ahora se había aferrado con fuerza a uno de los dedos de su mano.**

**Susurró mentalmente miles de juramentos tanto para esa criatura como para su pareja en la habitación, a quién aún no veía.**

**Protegerles. Ofrendarles toda su vida. Cuidarles, mantenerles, asegurarse de que cada instante de sus vidas a su lado fuese tan feliz como lo que le habían brindado a él; porqué no podía hacer menos por ellos, que entregarse completamente ahora que se daba cuenta, que todo lo acontecido hasta aquel momento, no le había destruido, sino que le había entregado algo mucho mas valioso e importante:**

**La capacidad de valorar y defender con su vida el único tesoro que solamente una familia verdadera podía otorgarle.**

**Amor.**

**Un sentimiento que antes de conocer a su pareja y antes de sostener parte de su vida en brazos, consideraba poco menos que un insulto a la capacidad intelectual de cualquier ser humano…**

**Le abrazó un poco mas contra su pecho.**

**Todo había cambiado y se aseguraría de agradecérselo por siempre a su pareja.**


End file.
